Sk8ter Boi
by JL Wrighton
Summary: A story based off of Avril Lavigne's "skater boy". Hope you like it. Minor YumixUlrich.


This is dedicated to my sister who loves this song, the boy I fell in love with, and to all the people who read this. You rock!

_Avril Lavigne "Sk8tr Boi"_

When Ulrich started going out with Sissi, my whole world crashed. Sissi took every chance she could to rub it in my face. She had won a fight that had been going on since 5th grade of who-will-be-his-girlfriend. Then she dropped him like a sack of rocks for some rich kid at that came to their school. Ulrich came back to me, and I welcomed him back like an old friend.

The gang started a band, with Aelita as their pianist, Ulrich as their guitarist, Odd on the drums, with me and Jeremie as singers. We called ourselves the Lyoko Warriors. The beginning was hard. We had to carry all our instruments and microphones with us, and stored them in Ulrich and Odds' room at Kadic. When we made CD's we had to copy all the covers, stuff the cases, and sell them ourselves. Odd did an incredible drawing of all of us in Lyoko style clothes for the covers. He even did one of Jeremie in a skintight white and light blue costume, with a laser sword. It looks pretty cool. We sold our CD's on street corners, at Kadic, even convinced a nearby drugstore to keep a couple CD's on its racks.

We had fairly steady income off our sales, but we always dreamed of something bigger. We played for record companies until one offered us a good contract. After we graduated from school, we would sign the papers and start a big tour to kick off a new career. We did, and hit it big like an atomic bomb. We performed all over the world, made over a million bucks in one week, just from concert sales. Then Sissi came back.

(Sissi POV)

I can't believe how lousy my life turned out. I was so popular back in high school. Every guy was falling over themselves to hang out with me. I graduated fairly okay, but things went sour fast. I went to beautician school, until I turned 20 and my father told me to start paying for myself. I have a job at a Wal-Mart, coloring crazy teenagers and little old ladies hair. But that's only the start of my trouble. I live in a tiny apartment, with a tiny couch, crib, bathroom, and kitchenette. Yeah, crib.

I lived near the school after I left, which means I ran into a lot of old friends. At the 2 year high school reunion I got massively drunk and had a one night stand with William. The result? 1 beautiful little girl who looks like my mom. She's 2 years old now, and learning little bits of talking. Not that William helped any. He ran out of town and I've never heard a word about him since. Occasionally I get checks in the mails, but there's never a return address.

I was walking through a Best Buy one day when I heard a voice that seemed familiar. I turned around and locked eyes with a man on a TV screen. The subtitles running across the bottom of the screen said the Lyoko gang. But the boy with the guitar was all I could see. Ulrich. He was alive, and according to this weird news guy, he would be playing in town for the next couple weeks. I wrote down the times and vowed myself that I would go. Somehow, I'd see him again. I just wanted to see how life turned him out.

(24 Hours Later)

I stood by the door of the bus. Everyone else was concentrated on the door that they were supposed to come out. But I was leaned against the bus itself, bouncing Sarah on my hip. They came out the doors and everyone backed away with security. I waited until everyone else had gotten in but Ulrich, held up by some crazed girl grabbing his leather jacket. I said one word to get his attention. "Ulrich?" He stopped and looked at me. "Sissi? Is that you?" I nodded. He stepped off the edge of the bus, leaning against the pane. "Wow, what happened?" I shrugged. "It's a long story. I just wanted to see what happened to you." He gestured at the screaming fans. "Well they answer for me don't they?" I heard a voice come from inside the bus. "Ulrich you coming?"

"In a minute." He tossed over his shoulder. He looked back at me. "That's Yumi. We're engaged…" I smiled.

"You two were always meant for each other. I'm sorry I was always getting in the way of that." He smiled a bit. "Thanks Sissi. If you're ever in the downtown area stop by the house, we'd be glad to have you there."

With those parting words, he climbed into the bus. I turned and walked away, heading for home. He had turned out one way. How would I?


End file.
